guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Feather
Icons Hi there, I presume you were 24.23.114.242. Thank you for you work on the profession icons on the related skills sections of our Skill pages. I've made the changes "official" by adding to and formatting/Skills/Everything Example|example and the S&F pages. Thanks and I'll let you get back to it ;) --Xasxas256 23:12, 14 August 2006 (CDT) :Wee! I've enjoyed making the GuildWiki pretty thus far... and I still have a ways to go. :) Thanks! -- Feather 00:06, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::Oh I forgot to mention, for the tidy up edits to our skills you're making, you should tick the This is a minor edit box. To set it up so the box is permanently checked, go to preferences, editing then tick Mark all edits minor by default and Bob's your uncle ;) If you want some more editing help, check out my user page, it's pretty useful if I do say so myself :) --Xasxas256 09:13, 15 August 2006 (CDT) :::Thanks, I just changed that. :) -- Feather 09:19, 15 August 2006 (CDT) ::::And yes, to clarify for good, I was user 24.23.114.242--so you know. :) -- Feather 12:16, 21 August 2006 (CDT) Tasks How are you going with your current project? Just for interest what skill list/categories were you working from, in other words, what page do you look at to see where you're "up to" --Xasxas256 00:12, 17 August 2006 (CDT) :I just generally jump from skill to skill through the Related Skill links. Though, sometimes I open up a specific profession's skill list, and look through all of their skills tied to a specific attribute... I know its somewhat messy and all, but i'm sure i'll see all of the skills soon. :D -- Feather 10:49, 17 August 2006 (CDT) ::It's going to take you forever, that's how long, clearly your main task atm is having a pretty user page! Get back to work :P :P :P (It does look nice by the way) --Xasxas256 00:04, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :::Hehe.. well it was... but now its all pretty and I feel its good enough for now. So yes, back to work! -- Feather 00:08, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::::I know I'm late but good work on finishing up the related skills ;) --Xasxas256 22:50, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Thanks. Although, when people start editing related skills for Nightfall, i'll have some work to do once again. :) -- Feather 23:42, 14 September 2006 (CDT) GuildWiki Comic :Soooo do you draw comics much? Or just web page design? --Xasxas256 23:50, 14 September 2006 (CDT) ::I don't draw comics? I don't primarily do web design either.. I'm just a general graphic designer, hehe. :) -- Feather 00:06, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::Soooooo you do draw comics? --Xasxas256 00:14, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Are you indirectly asking me if I would draw a comic? I saw somewhere here on someone's userpage or something--someone was seeking an artist for a comic... I've never drawn a comic before. So I can't say I would be very good at depicting comic-like characters, as I generally stray towards more realistic humanoids... -- Feather, Slightly confused - 00:21, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Ah ha! I'm pretty sure we were after, and I quote, "a person with a good looking user page who's had experience drawing realistic humanoids. Plus they should be good with birds or feathers, maybe both." Yep that was the description I'm pretty sure. Actually I've been doing job interviews at work today so I know how this goes. I'd like to offer you a position of drawing some comics for the GuildWiki, your realistic humanoids style would work well although you've got plenty of freedom. I just have to do a final check with head office and payroll but given that you're not getting paid I can't see it being a problem! Whaddya think? --Xasxas256 00:32, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::(GuildWiki Comic sub-topic evolved) But anyway, it sounds kind of fun... and although I am in drawing debt with several people, drawing = drawing and that is what I need to do more of. But, i'm curious--why must this person be good at birds and/or feathers? I'd like to know more before/if I sign up. :) And so you're sure you are asking the right person, here http://geocities.com/jtoy1984/art/hdrawn/ is a directory link to my years-old hand drawn art. -- Feather 00:54, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Great! It was me who started the whole wiki comic idea and was searching for someone to draw it. (See my newest talk page archive for more) I'll be happy to give you some kind of 'script' for a first strip soon so that you can show us what you can do. :) \o/ -- (talk) 01:00, 15 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::(Geez Gem it's Friday and I'm 2 minutes from knock off time, did I really need the edit conflict!) Those are seriously nice man and you wouldn't need to draw anything anywhere near as detailed as that. Also I've heard that you were working on some government icon project which has recently finished, freeing up a whole lotta free time! :P As for the birds/feathers, that's a purely Need to know issue and you don't need to know...yet! See Gem I kinda almost possibly maybe came through in the end didn't I!? :P --Xasxas256 01:05, 15 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::I think my poor geocities account is swamped... I'm not sure how much you got to see, but if you say i'm good, then that is all I need to know. It just so happens that I am on a two week break from college starting Monday. I'd be happy to draw for it--if only on a "testing-the-waters" basis? -- Feather 01:11, 15 September 2006 (CDT) thanks just wanted to thank you for the work you've been doing on the skills. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:44, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :Aww, I'm being noticed! :o -- Feather 00:48, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Image:PlaceholderChar.jpg could you comment on this image. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:34, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :Oh.. I didn't see that someone commented on that useless thing.. I'm sorry. :( -- Feather 01:49, 18 August 2006 (CDT) Stunning user page! OMG, your user page looks awsome! -JP 12:38, 18 August 2006 (CDT) :Thank you very much. :) I'm hoping to make it look even better with future changes such as Guild info and maybe some more character info and the like. I'm in college as a Graphic Designer, so I like to make things look good. :) -- Feather 14:18, 18 August 2006 (CDT) ::Great! You made it to The List. Be proud. ;) -- (talk) 16:37, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::Thank you! I am grateful to be on your list of nice user pages! :) -- Feather 16:42, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Good work Feather :) I think your userpage has inspired me to redesign mine! Awesome stuff. I give it a star . <LordBiro>/<Talk> 16:54, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::I'm also an educated graphic/web designer! Granted it's not on college degree and I've taught myself most of it, but still education. ;) — Galil 16:55, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::Aw. An education is an education :) And I like your user page... The interlocking character's blocks are really something! I don't know much in terms of coding and html, at least compared to others, so it is impressive to me. -- Feather 17:10, 28 August 2006 (CDT) ::::Took me a couple of hours to make them work regardless of browser. Especially since I'm incredibly picky to follow the w3c recommendations and the xhtml standard. :p Either way, I just realized I didn't comment on your page. I like the simplicity of it, I'm all into simple and clean designs. And considering you, as you say, don't know much html, that's one exceptionally good job! — Galil 17:17, 28 August 2006 (CDT) :::::So simple but amazing - awesome effect with the characters popping out. Crazy artists. ~ Pae 23:05, 7 February 2007 (CST) Your page rocks! Yeah it does, can i use the template on my page? ^^ :(Though you didn't sign at the end, I was curious who the contributor was--so I found out on recent changes. (Was made by R0cki on 10:16, August 31, 2006)) ::I don't know, R0cki, or anyone else who might ask... This was an original idea to begin with, though easy to pull off if you know some html or use a html editor. The only "template" in it is the Character section, really. Assumming you knew where to plug in your specifics, it could be easy to use... ::But I think in the end, I have to say that: No, you cannot use it as a template. As I said before, this was an original idea, and afterwards it wont be the only original idea, just the first. Instead, you can use Inspiration Magic and create something similiar or even better than it? :) If you do have an html editor, you can copy and paste part of one whole table section and see what it looks like. They are tables inside tables inside tables--and the dimensions were planned ahead of time, based on how much information I wanted in them. ::If you don't have an html editor, however, such as Macromedia DreamWeaver or Microsoft FrontPage, I'm not sure what else to tell you. But I do feel bad for saying no to something so trivial... The best I can offer otherwise is to help you create your own user page. But if you take me up on that offer, I'm not sure how and when I can dedicate my time to it and have it done for you. Feel free to message me if you, or anyone else, decides to do that. :) -- Feather 11:54, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::No problem, i understand that thook you some effort to do that, and btw, sorry not to sign at the end, but im new to this and dont know how to sign. xD ::::I saw that you were new--and it was curious to see that the first contribution you made was to comment on my user page. ;) As for how to sign, I believe if you go to edit this discussion further, it states how to sign your comments by typing four tildes (~) at the bottom. -- Feather 17:35, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::Technically anyone can copy something from the GuildWiki, including something off a user page. It's the nature of most wikis. See Project:About and Project:Copyrights for more info. I guess it's part of the "Internet should be free for all idea." For example some other sites have copied some of our content and started Guild Wars related wikis in another language. We're ok with that although it's courtesty for them to let us know that they've done so and from a copyright point of view, they're in the clear. Gem has encouraged users who've borrowed content/layout ideas to put a "this page was inspired by xxxx" note on their user page and I (along with a few other) have followed his lead and ask the same of users. You do have a very nice looking user page though and I can see why you'd like to keep your unique layout. I'm just letting you know about the copyrights here ;) --Xasxas256 18:24, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::Well, by all means, that certainly works! Thanks Xasxas, I don't feel so bad now... To R0cki and whomever else wishes to use the "template" of my Character section--feel free to do so, but just as Xasxas256 stated, please give credit where credit is due, as they say. :) -- Feather 18:51, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::But on the other hand, Project:Copyrights states this; All content is licensed under a Creative Commons by-nc-sa license, unless otherwise noted. which means he doesn't have to release his own user-page by the same license. He could use a totally different one, or one he created himself, as long as he specifies this. — Galil 18:55, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Galil: I'm sure that the 'unless otherwise noted' doesn't mean that contributors can say tht they don't contribute under that license. Or does it? ::::::::Feather: Welcome to the club. I have used a lot of time with my personal user page, and soon many new users just copied my user page, many didn't even change it one bit. I soon started a campaign to have all users mark their inspiration/copying sources on their user page. I even have User:Gem/Template:Welcome for new users who copy other user pages without credit. ::::::::There are still too many user pages lacking credit notes, but I'm in the process of going through all user pages in the wiki and making a list. I'll create a nice template to put on those peoples user pages who have no credit notes, or who hav ethe credit notes in such place that it is not easy to see them. -- (talk) 23:41, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :::::::::I'm not sure whether contributors can "opt-out" of using the license, but every edit you make is accompanied by the following line beneath the the edit box: ::::::::: All contributions to GuildWiki are considered to be released under the Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike (see Project:Copyrights for details). :::::::::So draw your own conclusions :) <LordBiro>/<Talk> 04:23, 1 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::::My conclusions tell me that our contributions are considered to be released under that license, but if otherwise is stated, then that's that. — Galil 08:48, 1 September 2006 (CDT) You user page rocks even more now! Great job! -- (talk) 16:31, 7 September 2006 (CDT) Yet another guy saying "wow, your useer page is awesome!" (especially the character shots) T.T.H. 03:24, 15 September 2006 (CDT) Not another guy saying "wow, your user page is awesome!" (it is, but that's not my point). I'm especially loving those character pics you made there... very clean and crisp. Could I perhaps steal some knowledge from you? Namely, what program did you use to make them (I use PhotoShop 6.0 myself). I love the look... definitely a style I would want to try my hand at sometime, hehe. Jioruji Derako 01:28, 22 January 2007 (CST) :I'm pleased you're impressed with it, and I would be happy to share some knowledge. I used Photoshop CS2, though I do not think the version would matter, as there is nothing special or version specific to be done, that I'm aware of. I simply created a circle layer which I re-used throughout them all. (The only thing on that layer is the circle's black stroke against a transparent background.) I suppose you could say I cheated a little on the screenshots themself, as I modified them with the use of Levels, Brightness/Contrast, and Saturation a bit. Clear everything outside of the circle layer, except the limbs/objects you want revealed. When you want the black circle's stroke to not overlap the "revealed", simply use the Eraser tool on the circle layer itself, "breaching" it where necessary. There is a little more to it all, and I feel that explaining it fully would be confusing or some such... I think I will be taking some new screenshots soon, as two of my characters have had their armor change. If you want, I could personally message you a somewhat step-by-step look if you truly want to hear more? Try not to get confused, hm? :) — 23:35, 22 January 2007 (CST) ::I've dabbled a bit in work like that myself, I just don't think I've ever been able to get it that clean and crisp, hehe. Hmm, the circle is a new one to me though... I don't think I thought of doing it that way before, myself. Messing with the levels and whatnot is another thing I never tried... I'll have to give it a go. I just redid the armor on one of my characters, I'll give the method a go on his pic. Hehe... thankies for the tips... Jioruji Derako 02:23, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::Awesomeness... I gave the techniques a go, and it worked out surprisingly well (surprising to me at least). I did start off with a circle behind the character, but it ended up evolving into something entirely different (looks great too, hehe). Thanks again for the tips... I'll make sure to have your name in the "character art inspired by" section, hehe. Now I need to do the rest of my characters though... Jioruji Derako 03:56, 23 January 2007 (CST) Heya Feather! I've been browsing through a lot of user pages, and your page really stands out of the crowd. Could I use the design of your character pictures for my own page? I'll be sure to add the credit notes :) Arduinna 07:47, 14 March 2007 (CDT) :I see you already did? :) I don't mind--it is not really an original idea, after all. :D I really like Arduinna Lightarrow's image! Good work! — 08:15, 16 March 2007 (CDT) I see a Feather from Nightfall Preview! Tis I, Dhiya Vasjra! The orange dervish who wanted to color her weapon orange. xD Hi! Nice page. :) Nalee Everborn 18:54, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :Lucky you, I didn't see anyone from the wiki during the preview. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 18:57, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Well, I'll admit, it was a first for me to see another GuildWiki member in-game. (at least that I know of.) :) -- Feather 21:09, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::I've talked to Gem in-game, but I haven't seen him. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:10, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::I'm not surprised if no one has seen me in game as I have seen no one of the wikians in game. I've talked with many thou. I'm a pretty rare sight, so I'll promise a little reward for anyone who finds me. ;) -- (talk) 01:29, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::Forgot to mention. I'm an even rarer sight now. See my user page black box if you want to know why. -- (talk) 01:39, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I was just about to mention that. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 01:40, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::What is so bad about Nightfall's henchman AI? I only had time to play with the Heroes... There is nothing that I found in any of the Nightfall/Henchman discussions related to Nightfall's horrible Henchmen AI? -- Feather 12:28, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::I am sure the heroes work fine, but the henchmen are horrible. Tried Ring of Fire two times yesterday. Although I had the flag set over 2 aggro circles away from the enemies while I was pulling them, I repeatedly had the cultist nearer the enemy than the flag, casting something when the others acted almost as planned. :::::::Also: The henchmen are permanently in agressive mode and the mode can't be changed to defensive or passive. Although Anet said that every player can decide how much they use the new options or if they use them at all, but it is not possible to play harder missions with the hench without using the flag to control them. They force the party leader to use a lot of time controlling the hench. Previously the leader could go pull the enemy, while the others kept moving so that the hench stayed with them. Now the other players have NO control over the hench. Although it _might_ be an improvement for PuGs, our die hard henchmen using duo/trio has lost a lot of effectiveness due to the changes. Now the others can't control the hench when needed, only the leader can. -- (talk) 13:41, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::I hope that these are only preview event bugs and crappiness. I hope the hench act as they should when Nightfall is out and that they add the agressive/defensive/passive, buttons to henchmen controls too. And pets too, when they get to it. -- (talk) 13:42, 25 September 2006 (CDT) Elites table Me likes. It definitely makes it easier to locate stuff you've just unlocked. I think I'm going to borrow it, if you don't mind. :) Speaking of which, I should start working on my "Alphabetized core skills" painting again. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 00:25, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :Hmm... sounds interesting. :) But "again"? You've tried it before? And alphabetized, even? Sounds scary, too... -- Feather 01:20, 26 September 2006 (CDT) ::"Again", because I worked on it for about a week (got 9 icons painted, and about 35 others sketched out, then got rather bogged down with school. It's briefly mentioned on my userpage. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 01:23, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :::There's now a link to a scan of what I have painted and part of the pencil sketches in the "General Comments" part of my userpage. It's nice that we now have high-res images of the skill icon graphics through the Sealed Play cards online, but there's really only so much resolution that can be executed with paint (not to mention that acrylic, not watercolor, is my primary medium). — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 17:50, 2 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Gosh, those are nice... I'm terrible at painting, with any medium, even! Heh. Good luck finishing it! :) -- Feather 19:45, 2 October 2006 (CDT) Muffins vs. cookies I'd take the muffin over the cookie...the muffin's usually bigger. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 00:31, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :Hehe, good point! I want a muffin, now... -- Feather 00:50, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::Any chance I could have both? <LordBiro>/<Talk> 03:11, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::I'm not the cookie master. :( However... from what I've seen here, this particular target seems to have plenty of delicious cookies AND muffins! ;) -- Feather 12:21, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::What? ???-- (talk) 12:24, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::What, no doughnuts?!? They're usually as big as the muffin, and at least as bad for you as the cookie - the best (or worst, depending on POV) of both worlds! Now to figure out how to work into a food analogy for skills ... hmmmm --- Barek (talk • ) - 12:27, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::I think the target may be letting on to Operation: MufCoo! Hehe, its nothing, Gem, just having some silly fun. Hmm.. I'm curious as to what the doughnut is, myself... -- Feather 12:56, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::I don't like doughnuts. I think it's because I'm English. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 13:45, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::??? -- (talk) 14:04, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::::::::Ya know, I think I'm going to have to echo the above sentiment, even though I'm Canadian. — [[User:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] t| ] 15:27, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :You guys are deliberately confusing me. -- (talk) 16:47, 29 September 2006 (CDT) ::No we're not ... just hand over a few dozen ectos and I'll gladly clear up any confusion ;-D --- Barek (talk • ) - 18:17, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::I'm really sorry, but I never keep my Ectos. :P Oh wait... I have 13 of then atm as the sell price is too low... -- (talk) 00:19, 30 September 2006 (CDT) I think I've figured out what you're all talking about! Either that, or I'm reading into it way too much. Anyway, based on what I think you're talking about, I say Muffins all the way (some cookies are good though... mmm. Cookies.) Jioruji Derako 06:21, 23 January 2007 (CST) Your sig icon Hi. I just popped in to tell you that your current sig icon is breaking the wiki policy. The maximum allowed height is 19 pixels, so that it doesn't stretch the normal line height. :) -- (talk) 05:09, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Thank you, Gem. It should be fixed now. (I see it at 18 pixels high.) — 09:13, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::No problem and thanks for changing it. :) -- (talk) 14:33, 24 January 2007 (CST)